I began to realize
by KuroShiro-cchi
Summary: Suatu hari, tanpa penyebab yang diketahui. Shino kembali ke tubuh 18 tahun. Kali ini Sousuke ada disisinya. Tapi selain itu, seseorang yang selalu mengamati Shino sekarang juga melihatnya. SosukexShinoxKage Sosuke.
1. Chapter 1

Suatu hari, tanpa penyebab yang diketahui. Shino kembali ke tubuh 18 tahun. Kali ini Sousuke ada disisinya. Tapi selain itu, seseorang yang selalu mengamati Shino sekarang juga melihatnya. SosukexShinoxKage Sosuke,

Disclaimer : Hakkenden bukan miliku. Hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya, OK.

.

.

.

.

'_Hm...'_ Gumam Sosuke dalam kantuknya. Dia masih dalam wujud anjing, tertidur di atas ranjang bersama Shino.

Tapi cahaya telah mencapai ruangan mereka. Pertanda pagi segera tiba. Dan perlahan kesadaran Sosuke akhirnya bangkit.

Sesuatu yang lembut menggelitik hidungnya. '_Geli...' _Pikirnya, kemudian membuka sebelah matanya. Pertama dia melihat surai panjang berada di depan hidungnya, menggelitik. Kemudian dia mendongak untuk melihat wajah Shino.

Dan Sosuke yang masih berada dalam wujud anjing tertegun.

Surai biru keunguan panjang. Wajah Shino menampilkan remaja. Tubuh Shino telah kembali dalam umur 18 tahun.

"Ngmm..." Shino bergeser kepalanya di atas bantal. Selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya menjadi bergeser terbuka. Yukata tidur putih yang dipakainya terlihat dan sedikit terbuka sehingga menampilkan sebelah dada kirinya, hamparan kulit lembut dan puting merah jambunya.

Jika saja wajah anjing bisa terlihat _blushing. _Sudah dipastikan Sosuke yang masih dalam wujud anjingnya akan terlihat tersipu. Dia pernah melihat banyak hamparan kulit Shino. Tapi Shino yang 18 tahun, melihat dia seperti itu. Rasanya salah. Tapi memang Sosuke tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Shino memang cantik, indah meskipun dia anak laki-laki.

Shino saat tubuhnya masih sakit dan lemah telah memakai Kimono, berdandan seperti anak perempuan membuatnya terlihat indah dan manis. Dan dapat diakui kecantikannya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Bahkan sekarang, mekipun melihat Shino yang menjadi remaja 18 tahun. Rasanya kecantikan itu tidak menghilang. Tapi membuat Shino tampak semakin indah, unik dan mempesona dalam usianya.

Sosuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menghilangkan pikiran aneh yang mulai merayap dalam kepalanya. Kemudian dia merubah wujudnya kembali menjadi manusia.

Sosuke bertelanjang dada. Tidak berpakaian ketika tidur merupakan kebiasaannya karena lebih nyaman seperti itu. Dia duduk di samping Shino yang masih tertidur.

Menatap lekat wajah Shino sebentar, dan kemudian tubuhnya.

Selimut putih ditariknya ke atas hingga menutupi kembali dada Shino yang terkena. Kemudian Sousuke terdiam sejenak. Menatap wajah Shino 18 tahun. Memperhatikan setiap detailnya dan menyimpannya erat di dalam memorinya.

"Shino," bisik Sousuke. Tangannya beristirahat di atas pundak Shino. Mengguncang sekali, membangunkan remaja indah. "Shino."

Kelopak mata Shino berkedut, kemudian matanya terbuka perlahan. "So..suke.." lirih Shino masih dalam keadaan mengantuk.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : OOC, BL, DLL**

**Pair : SosukexShinoxKage Sosuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jari tangan Sousuke bergerak mengancingkan bajunya. Sehingga hamparan kulit dada bidangnya kembali tertutup kemeja putih.

Kepalanya menoleh, pandangan Sousuke mengamati wujud remaja Shino 18 tahun.

Shino yang duduk menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala tempat tidur. Napasnya berhembus teratur. Bulu mata lentik yang menyapu pipinya, matanya terpejam. Raut wajah cantik yang tenang, penuh kedamaian. Namun jika dilihat lebih dalam, ketenangan itu adalah palsu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Shino?"

Shino terdiam sejenak. Kemudian menghebuskan napas. Dia menjawab. Tidak sengaja menggunakan suara kecil, lemah berbisik. "Ya.. aku.."

Permukaan tempat tidur sedikit tenggelam ke bawah ketika berat tubuh Sosuke mendudukinya.

Shino tersentak membuka matanya, merasakan tangan-tangan kuat namun dengan lembut membekam kedua sisi wajahnya. Ibu jari Sosuke membelai pipi Shino, menggosok dengan gerakan melingkar perlahan.

Pipi Shino bersemu merah ketika melihat wajah Sousuke yang hanya terpisah beberapa inci dari wajahnya. Hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Iris mata mereka saling terpaut.

Menatap iris mata Sosuke dari jarak sedekat ini, iris warna perak abu-abu badai. Membuat Shino merasa seperti jiwanya dihisap, dan merasa terjerat tidak bisa lepas. Mata itu seakan dapat membaca seluruh jiwanya, mengetahui setiap inci dari kebohongan dan rahasianya.

"Sosu–" bibir merah jambu Shino.

Namun Sosuke cepat menyelanya. "Jangan berbohong, Shino." Raut wajah Sosuke yang serius. Alisnya menukik dan sudut bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. "Karena aku tahu–kau sekarang."

Sosuke yang membelakangi jendela, cahaya hanya menerpa di belakang tubuhnya telah menyisakan bagian depan dan wajahnya yang dibayangi gelap. Iris matanya bersinar tajam dan ditambah dengan raut wajah yang tampak marah. Semakin membuatnya seram.

Shino menelan salvianya sekali.

"Aku.. hanya merasa mengantuk." Kata Shino, bohong. Kemudian menarik tangan Sosuke dari wajahnya. Sehingga Shino dapat memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri. Menghindari tatapan intens Sosuke.

Satu tangan Sosuke yang masih meletakan di pipi Shino. Membelai pipinya, sekali dan kemudian berpindah meraih surai biru keunguan panjang. Tangannya terbenam di surai Shino yang panjang, menyisir sampai ujung surai, merasakan setiap untai rambut bagai sutra yang melewati jari-jarinya.

"Kau selalu seperti ini." Sosuke menghela napas. Kecewa mendengar kebohongan. "Menyembunyikan semuanya dan menahan masalah pada dirimu sendiri."Sosuke menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Shino. "Kau tahu? aku sangat peduli padamu, kau berharga bagiku, Shino. Tapi... kau mengabaikan kepedulianku? Apakah di matamu, aku orang yang tidak cukup berharga bagimu?" Sousuke duduk di tepi ranjang, menatap keluar jendela di mana langit mewarnai biru, mendengar kicauan burung kecil yang saling bernyayi menyambut pagi.

Shino memalingkan wajahnya. Dia menatap Sosuke. Melihat pundak dan kepala yang membelakanginya.

Shino merasa bersalah dan sakit. Mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Salah..." katanya dan tangannya mengulurkan ke arah Sosuke, berusaha menjangkaunya.

Sosuke menolehkan wajahnya. Matanya menatap wajah Shino yang sedih. "Shino." Tangannya menyambut tangan Shino yang terulur kepadanya. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam erat.

Setetes air mata jatuh mata Shino."Kau adalah orang yang begitu berharga untukku. Tanpamu... dan tanpa Hamaji.. aku..." Shino menarik tangan Susuke yang digenggamnya sebagai dukungan untuk menarik bangun tubuhnya, bergerak ke arah Sosuke.

Shino mendorong tubuhnya, datang dan menempel dekat dengan tubuh Sosuke. Satu tangannya melingkari leher Sosuke. Dan wajahnya ditempelkan dekat dengan pundak kemeja putih Sosuke. Air mata Shino membasahi pakaiannya.

Sosuke refleks menerima Shino dan memeluknya kembali.

Sosuke tersenyum kecil. Meletakkan satu tangannya di atas punggung Shino. Satu tangannya lagi membelai lembut kepala Shino, merasakan untai surai yang lembut.

"Maaf... Sosuke..." bisik Shino yang sedikit teredam, wajahnya menempel erat di pakaian Sosuke.

Sosuke merasa sedikit bersalah membuat anak keras kepala menjadi sedih karena perkataannya. Namun itu perlu dilakukan. Sosuke khawatir dengan keadaan Shino, dan ingin tahu keadaan sebenarnya, bukan kebohongan yang Shino buat karena tidak ingin menyusahkannya (?).

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Sosuke kembali.

"... Haus .." jawab Shino serak. Napasnya mulai tidak stabil.

Rasa haus yang sangat hebat kini menyerang Shino kembali. Di luar suhu tubuhnya normal, tapi berbeda di bawah kulitnya. Di dalam tubuhnya terasa seperti terbakar, panas terbakar api, hingga darahnya seperti bergolak di suhu tinggi. Shino merasa haus, seperti gurun pasir kering yang mendambakan air. Dia merasa haus yang tak tertahankan. Namun haus ini tidak bisa dipadamkan dengan air biasa.

Sosuke juga menyadari detak jantung Shino yang tidak stabil dan napas yang sedikit cepat. "Shino, kau baik-baik..?" tanya Sosuke khawatir sembari menangkap pundak Shino. Menjauhkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Sehingga wajah Shino dapat terlihat.

Bibir Shino terbuka, memungkinkan udara melewati bibirnya, napas terengah-engah. Pipinya dihiasi warna merah. Keringat membasahi dahinya.

Sosuke melihat Shino seperti demam. Namun ketika punggung tangan menepel dengan dahi Shino, memeriksa suhunya. Dia tidak merasa suhu panas.

"... Sosuke.. pergi.." Tangan Shino menarik pergelangan tangan Sosuke lepas dari pundaknya. Dan memalingkan wajahnya menjauh.

"Shino," dahi Sosuke berkerut. Dia akan menjangkau pudak Shino lagi.

Tapi Shino menepis tangannya.

"Kumohon... pergilah... sekarang..." kata Shino. Surai panjangnya menutupi wajahnya. Dadanya naik turun bersama napasnya yang tidak stabil.

"Tidak.. aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Bantah Sosuke. Dia naik ke atas ranjang, dan menarik kepala Shino menempel dengan dadanya. Membiarkan telinga remaja surai keunguan panjang mendengarkan detak jantung yang melawan di atas kulitnya.

Rasa haus.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian," bisik Sosuke. "Aku akan di sisimu sampai akhir. Bahkan ketika aku akan mati karenamu... aku akan berada di sini.. bersamamu, Shino.."

'_Aku tidak kuat..' _batin Shino. Taringnya memanjang. Air mata membasahi pipinya. "Tapi.. kau akan.. terluka..." kata Shino diiringi napas yang terengah. Matanya memohon untuk Sosuke pergi.

Sosuke melihat sepasang taring diantara bibir Shino yang terbuka. Dia mengerti.

Dan dia tidak gentar. Sosuke tidak takut sakit, terluka, bahkan kematian. Asalkan semua ini Shino. Sosuke telah lama berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Shino sendirian hancur dalam kegelapan. Sakit sendirian.

"Aku tidak peduli. Selama aku bisa melindungimu, berada di sisimu, itu semua cukup." Kata Sosuke dan melepaskan kancing kemejanya. Memperlihatkan persimpangan leher dan pundak. "Minum." Membimbing kepala Shino menuju lehernya dan menarik tubuh Shino sehingga duduk di atas pahanya.

Shino kaget melihat tindakan ini. Namun tekad dan keberanian yang ditunjukkan di wajah Sosuke memaksanya tidak dapat menolak. _'Sejauh itukah kau akan melindungi moster sepertiku. Sosuke...' _pikir Shino muram namun dia tidak dapat menyangkal rasa senang, bahagia ketika mendengar kata-kata Sosuke_._

"Bodoh... Sosuke..." kata Shino. Kemudian membuka mulutnya lebar. Taringnya memanjang sepenuhnya.

Sosuke meringis ketika dua tajam seperti jarum menembus lehernya cukup kuat. Sakit.

Sosuke bisa merasakan darahnya dihisap. Dihisap dan ditelan Shino.

Bibir lembut yang menempel dengan kulit lehernya. Sosuke memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum sambil mengusap naik turun punggung Shino.

Tapi kemudian perlahan Sosuke mulai menjadi... merasa.. terangsang...

Keadaaan ini.

Kedekatan ini.

Detak jantung...

Dan napas panas yang menghembus lehernya.

Tangan Shino yang melingkari pudaknya. Surai panjang dan tubuh ramping Shino yang wangi. Dua pipi pantat Shino yang duduk di atas pahanya. Kedua paha halus Shino yang mengangkang terbuka di pinggangnya.

Ini adalah sensasi baru yang sangat menggoda.

Membuat pangkal pahanya menjadi keras.

Sosuke tidak bisa menahan tangannya untuk membelai dari sepanjang tulang belakang Shino. Menggeser tangannya di sepanjang punggung melengkung, pinggang, pinggul, dan sampai di tulang ekornyanya. Dan ke bawah lagi, mengusap pantat Shino.

Shino terlau tenggelam dalam kenikmatan darah, tidak menyadarinya. Taring Shino bergerak menekan lagi, semakin dalam menembus leher Sosuke. Menghisap darah.

Sakit.

Mata Sosuke tersentak terbuka. Dan dia buru-buru menarik tangannya. Dia akhirnya tersadar, pikiran rasionalnya kembali bekerja, menyadari tindakan ini salah. Tapi Sosuke tidak bisa menyangkal, dia ingin menyentuh Shino lagi.

"Shino..." Sosuke menyadarkan tangannya di pinggang Shino. Memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Sosuke benar-benar merasa menyesal untuk melakukan 'hal' yang kurang sopan disaat ketidakberdayaannya.

Selangkangannya masih terangsang.

Tapi Sosuke tidak bisa membawa dirinya untuk melakukan 'hal' lebih jauh terhadap Shino. Sosuke tidak bisa melukai Shino. Dia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya untuk memaksa melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan Shino.

**Nafsu**.

Ini adalah perasaan yang baru dialami Sosuke. Perasaan yang sangat kuat. Bertahun-tahun hidup bersama Shino, baru kali ini dia menyadarinya.

Oh jika saja Hamaji tahu?

Dia pasti tidak akan ragu memukul Sosuke sampai mati eh? (Dan berteriak pedofil?)

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N : Minna-san arigatou!

Thank you for, reading, reviewing my Fic :

**laynad3****, ****seiya aya, ****Byakuya-White Night****, ****cvlv10555****, ****ayakLein24****, ****Anon****.**

_._

Hehe meramaikan fandom Hakkenden siapapun!


End file.
